


Hela; Pacsun Employee, Class President, and Queen of Hel

by SwirlyPear



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Hela's not bad, High school students love her, Protective Thor, Student class president Hela, Uncle Thor (Marvel), just tired of intergalactic politics, mutants mentioned, the principal not so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirlyPear/pseuds/SwirlyPear
Summary: All Hela or 'Helen' wanted was some time away from the doom and gloom of Hel. Sure, it's her realm and she has an obligation to the souls that reside there.And sure, she has full creative freedom to do whatever she'd like within her realm. However, there are things on Midgard that she won't ever be able to find in Hel.Things that she deeply yearns for.





	1. The sighting of doom

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, trying something new here. I've never posted on archive of our own before so let me know what you think, I'm planning on making this a multi-chapter long read.

**PART 1- The Introduction**

“Hello everybody! My name’s Helen and I’m your junior class president. This year we have a lot of fun activities and events planned such as our annual  taste of international flavors, Cupid's ball, Box office bliss, and of course Homecoming!” The crowd of high school juniors cheered at the petite, black haired child’s words as she gave them an indulgent smile before raising her hand for silence. 

“I know we are all very excited and I encourage you all to take a part in these preparations and join the student class council. Additionally, we still have an opening for our Junior class treasurer and will be holding elections after school next thursday in room 301. Also, I have been asked to remind you all about our attendance policy. Since going digital last year we have had a record breaking number of absentees. I urge you all to please still come into class on a daily basis and not miss school solely because your assignments can now be turned in online. I know school is not anyone's favorite place to be, but I promise to make this year as engaging and fun as possible. Lastly, feel free to approach me or anyone else in student council with questions about events, school functions, or parking decals. Have a great rest of your day and please help any lost freshman find their way to class.” 

With a final wave and a coy wink the young girl, ‘Helen’ stepped off the podium and allowed the principal to take her place, starting a speech about the cell phone policy that the attending audience dreaded to hear yet again. 

 

The video, projected in thin air; thanks to the ingenious invention of one Anthony Stark, halted to a stop once the child stepped off the stage. Leaving the room filled with befuddled Avengers and one aghast Asgardian, sitting in an uncomfortable silence. Thor, a large meaty man with his sun kissed skin and deep azure eyes, was reduced to a ghostly pale and stricken looking man at the images he had seen. A niece he had long since admitted dead; standing in the flesh, speaking with the mortals she once regarded with disdain. It was almost too much, too hopeful to even consider. Had Odin not told him himself of her unforeseen demise? No, he hadn't simply heard his father wrong. His own brother wouldn't have mourned the loss of his child for naught, Loki would have made sure it was the truth. He wouldn't have taken the Allfather’s word for it, of this Thor was sure. 

“Thor. Buddy, you okay?” Tony Stark spoke in a light tone, the silence making him fidget uncomfortably in his seat. Only to be finally broken by his own machinations for a return of normality. The large Asgarian looked away from the spot on the wall he’d been unwittingly staring at for the past five minutes to take in the countenance of his friends and colleagues faces’. Anxiety and determinism were most prominent and so with a weary sigh he began to find the strength inside himself to regale the tale of his wayward niece, Hela. 

“Yes I will be fine, when was this recorded?” He addressed Tony, the man who had found the evidence of her existence to begin with. 

“So it’s true, She’s Loki’s daughter?” Steve interrupted, sternly staring at Thor with a contemplative frown and his arms crossed tightly across his chest. He shared a look with Natasha before leaning forward to stare even more directly at the golden brute. 

“Yes, undoubtedly so. How she is alive or even on Midgard, I do not know as the Allfather declared her dead when we could not find her on the day of her maturity. “ 

“Then we bring her in and ask. We can gauge whether she’s a threat and keep her under surveillance until the time comes that something must be done with her.” 

“Is that really necessary, Natasha? She’s just a kid. Keep an eye on her sure, but bringing her in seems like too much for right now.” Clint interjected as he leveled her with a carefully blank face. 

“I’m sorry Clint,  would you rather wait until she hurts the people around her or until she starts hatching a plan for world domination?” 

“I don't believe Hela would try something like that” Thor interjected weakly, only to be completely ignored.

“I’ll have to agree with the redhead, sorry robinhood I know you have a soft spot for kids but we don't know what she can do or why she's even here. Speaking of, why’s she even in school? Who shows up on a new planet and thinks gee, you know what I want to do? Spend eight hours a day sitting in a classroom around germ infested, prepubescent teens.” 

“Now’s not the time for jokes, Stark.” irritation laced Steves voice and a tension could visibly be seen growing around him.  

“Who said I’m joking? It's a genuine question Cap, what would be the first thing you do once you’ve successfully migrated to a new planet be?”

“Find a way to learn the social constructs to better fit in and integrate into their society”  Bruce spoke up almost unconsciously, his thought on the matter silencing everyone in the room as they stared at him quizzically. Removing his glasses to rub his eyes in an attempt to relieve the sudden influx of stress, Bruce rotates his chair slightly to the right so as to properly address Thor.

“Thor, you know her and are probably her best bet at a legal guardian right now. Why do you think she’s here and what do you suppose should be done.”  

In an uncharacteristic display of meekness all Thor can muster is a shrug. 


	2. Mostly Disappointed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paranoid grandparents and disappointed grandchildren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly and introspection into Hela's character. Also updates will start to be more frequent since I've finally got this out of the way

Hela was used to disappointment. It wasn't difficult, not with all the lies that had been shoved down her throat as a child, not with her father running around everywhere ruining everything. She’d been forced to realize at a young age that you simply had to deal with the hand given to you. So yes, disappointment and herself were old pals. It still hurt though.

When her grandfather called her to the garden that night, fear and distrust clouding his eyes- eye, before he cruelly and suddenly cast her away to the depths of Hel. She’d been sad, confused, and blisteringly angry, but mostly she’d just been disappointed. In his mind he betrayed her before she could betray him, this she understood. She’d been seeing signs of his growing distrust for years, a child unknowing of the reason why her grandfather watched her the way he did, why a sneer would cross his face when she’d hug her grandmother or ask her uncle for stories, it had hurt. In her hurt though, she’d always believed that he must’ve had his reasons to act the way he did. Nevertheless, she’d always thought that he loved her at the end of the day despite whatever troubled him with her presence. So she’d never cried, she’d never whined to her father or uncle, never questioned her grandmother about the cold calculating eyes that followed her every move. She’d simply trusted that the old man would one day wake up and find that she wasn't a threat, find that she was actually just a curious child looking for some affection. She’d waited patiently for that day. The day that she’d go to the dining room for breakfast and find him there with a warm grandfatherly smile, instead of a sneer.

Unsurprisingly, this never happened. Instead, a mere two hours before the day of her eleventh birthday a guard fetched her from her room and sent her to the gardens with word that the Allfather wished to see her. Still being a naive and hopeful little girl she’d raced outdoors, (careful of her woolen socks on the smooth golden floors, always so, so careful) to greet her larger than life grandfather. Only to be let down, disappointed, completely disregarded, treated like a mangy mutt that had to be put down before it infected everyone around it.

“Your very existence endangers all of Asgard.”

Hela didn't think herself to be a very intimidating person. She wasn't a bully, she didn't steal or cause people problems ever, and while she loved her father she knew she wasn't like him. She didn't play tricks, wasn't a mischievous person and she wasn't so sourly discontent. She spent most days reading or trying to learn things from the people around her. Her existence was barely palpable as it was, most people didn't even notice her unless she spoke up.

“You’d have us all killed, wouldn't you child?”

His voice was bitter and tired as he bent over to meet Hela’s gaze. She’d never been so scared in her life. Scared but not shocked, confused as to why this was happening and why it was happening now but not so confused that she could say she never saw it coming. Sad because she was so frozen in her fear that she couldn't even speak on her behalf, sad because there was no one there that would. She was alone and she was scared and sad but mostly, she was just disappointed.

It wouldn't be until later on, when she is cold and sad and alone on some planet at the shit end of the universe that her disappointment would turn into anger which would turn into a blistering rage only to later settle into a simmering hatred for the old, one eyed bastard who’d been so terrified of his eleven year old granddaughter that he felt he had no choice but to literally cast her upon the lonely desolate planet that would later become Hel.

Years later, the situation is so ironic that when the day is good, she even finds herself laughing about it in the safety of her bedroom (she giggles so harshly that some begin to worry for her sanity) Because Hel is not empty or barren in any way whatsoever. Souls from all over the galaxy come to see her and rest in her halls of healing. It’s peaceful and while it is still cold and not as glowy as Asgard, Its her home that she has built up from absolutely nothing and she’s content to know that every soul who stays in her halls, chose to stay there themselves. She builds a kingdom for the souls who decide to stay and in return the loyalty they freely provide slowly begins to heal her. She feels safe and adored within her halls and has found a sense of purpose and freedom in this new life that was thrusted upon her.

That doesn't make her job easier though. She is still just a young girl who ages incredibly slowly. The weight of her entire realm resting upon her shoulders is harsh and with the rise of Hel also came the rise of people’s expectations. Dealing with species from all over the seven realms is rough. Thankfully, she now has people who help her keep order and ensure the overall happiness of her guests, but sometimes the amount of bullshit she deals with is just too much.

Hela was a dreamer, she’d be damned if she tried to deny it. She dreamed and hoped and wondered for a better future for everyone, but when you spend centuries surrounded by dead depressed people who most of the time are adamant to deny your existence and scream at you to turn back the clocks of time, it wears a person down.

Humans were not the problem. The sheer number of them? The fact that most of them expected to transcend to some fluffy cloud land upon their deaths and knew absolutely nothing about her? The ones who outright refuse to believe her and aimed to debate with her over the concept of death? How about the ones who outright requested- no, demanded to speak with satan, as if she wasn't qualified enough to sit on the throne she had made with her own two hands? Yeah, it was an issue, and while she liked the short-spanned earthlings, no other species consistently gives her so much grief time and time again.

Hela found issue with the fact that Hel was the designated dumping grounds for almost every fucking soul in the nine realms. It didn't matter that most of them decided to move on fairly quickly, the influx of souls daily was astounding. Asgardians were too few and far in between and left a somewhat bitter taste in her mouth when they showed up (though she eagerly awaits the day a certain paranoid old man visits her halls, she’ll show how much of a dangerous person she is then.)

Frost giants came in groups most of the time but never seemed to stay long, probably due to the fire giants- or fire demons as they've taken to calling themselves recently. The feuds between the two species were short, sweet, and almost always resulted in property damage. A quick and painless reincarnation was typically Hela’s safest bet when she met a soul from either of those realms, lest they wander and destroy her statues again.

Dark elves were already endangered before her reign so besides a few recent incidents they are typically very careful and have been known to immediately request a rebirth among their own species so that they can rejoin with them and ensure their species survival. They seemed like really stiff people but they are always very polite despite their initial demands, which Hela can respect.

The Kronans were cool and quite fun beings, but while she saw a lot of them (they were prone to violent acts of war among themselves, sadly) They weren't as numerous as humans. They also tried not to bother her needlessly which she found was a nicety not found within most species.

Which brings us to the humans. For awhile it was assumed that Midgard must've been a very dangerous, blood thirsty, non-forgiving type of brutish world where man eats man or something. This seemed like the most logical conclusion due to the amount of humans coming through Hel’s doors on a daily basis, and yes it was worrying her. Feeling a sense of misplaced duty to make things better, Hela investigated and began to promptly feel like a fucking idiot. She conversed with the simple (so very despairingly simple) mortals who were actually willing to hold a conversation with her and began to see an underlying trend.

“I was running to the postal office when I slipped on some black ice and fell down the stairs”

“Haha, no I was out hiking when I was jumped by a bear. Scary ass shit ma’ dude, ‘leave them bears alone’ my buddy John said. ‘They don't like it when you take their honey’, haha”

“Apparently I'm allergic to peanuts, who knew right?”

And the worst one,

“Flying fucking aliens! A man on a hoverboard h-he, The man! Wasn't normal! The gods have come down for retribution, please don't send me back!”

Things on Midgard were bad, not everyone was dying from war or famine but they were still dying too goddamn much without adding into the fact that it was now an alien hotspot. The last thing the overpopulated (seven billion! A number only expected to rise!!) planet needed was some sly minded aliens thinking Midgard was the next cool tourist attraction they could brag to their buddies about visiting. They probably wouldn't make it off alive in all honesty and that’s not something Hela wanted to deal with. Despite how selfish it sounded, she really, really didn't want some odd alien gang turf war to break out because she absolutely couldn't afford the extra work it would mean for her.

Things only became a thousand times worse when while she was investigating the invasion, she found out who was responsible for all the mayhem. Because of course it was her father, how could she be so silly to think it could've been anyone else. Of course~ he had to be the one to send an army of god forsaken Chitari upon the densely populated New York City. She doesn't even pretend to understand whatever it was that was running through his mind but nevertheless at the end of the day, she’s the one feeling responsible and guilty. Mostly though, she feels like she’s just the eleven year old girl again who’s immensely disappointed with her family.

It is around this time that it's unanimously decided that she needs a break. One of her adviser's cheerfully suggest a nice long vacation to someplace called the sunshine state.

“Where the sun’s out all day and the people sure know how to have fun!”

She later wishes that she’d asked for directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you think and if there's anything you're hoping to see or feel is necessary to be addressed in future chapters  
> ~tootles~


	3. We're Not In Helheim Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hela meets someone willing to help and gets mistaken for a mutant. Also, her Easy Box™ is a piece of shit.

To say Hela was pleased, would be a lie. To say she was comfortable and enjoying the warmth and sunshine promised to her, would also be a lie. When her only human advisor, Weston, told her to take a break and enjoy some warmth and good fun in his home state of Florida, she had readily agreed. She packed a bag, conjured herself up a pair of sunglasses, and asked him for a specific location so she could land there safely. He gave her the name Orange County, Florida and told her that she could stay at his home, that his sister would be happy to take her in for awhile and show her the ropes.

The only problem was the fact that Hela had never traveled to Midgard before. Her own miniature bifrost, shaped like a rubix cube and encased in a tubular glass frame with two handles at the side, was suppose to be easy and convenient. No swords or incantations required. For that reason she had affectionately dubbed it the easy cube. It was the first gift of good will given to her by the collector. All that she had to do is twist the handles encasing it and say her destination in a clear and firm voice.

So she did, “Weston’s Home, Orange County, Florida” There was a brief flash of purple and white light before her body began shimmering and dispersing like mist on a windy day. When she opened her eyes again, her sandal clad feet were an inch deep in soil and she was fucking freezing. Dressed in modest black shorts and a loose tank top that barely reached her navel. She was nowhere near prepared for the thirty-six degree weather that greeted her.

“What the FUCK” she screeched, ripping the sunglasses off from her face to peer around at the forest surrounding her. Was this a global warming problem? Were things so bad on this planet that freezing temperatures were considered warm and inviting?

“Or, d-did Weston lie to me?” she whispered hesitantly to herself, confusion clouding her voice and urging her eyes to stray towards the shadows nested between the trees and shrubs. Suddenly all of the confidence she had built up over the years drained out of her. She was alone and cold. No one would be contacting her for at least a fortnight unless something was urgently wrong, that had been the plan. Was this some sort of sick joke Weston had came up with? What if he-

“No, no. Stop this, Hela. This is all just some sort of misunderstanding. I’m fine.” Hela quickly reassured herself. She couldn't imagine any of her trusted advisors pulling a scheme like this, especially not Weston. Weston, who had told her stories in the past about the palm tree’s and the sweet fruits that flourished under the sun year round. Weston, who was proud of his home and the most knowledgeable person in Hel about the on-goings of Midgard. He wouldn't purposely lead her astray like this.

Gathering her wits she devised a plan of action. First, change clothes, she could practically feel her skin turning blue. Second, find out where in the fresh hell she was. Third, get directions to Florida. Four, enjoy the sunny beaches and pina coladas. Boom, perfect plan. Time to execute.

She conjured up a thick and puffy blue jacket, insulated and already warm to the touch. Then she swapped her black shorts for black pants and turned her sandals into a pair of well worn leather boots with a nice pair of fuzzy socks underneath. Only after taking a brief moment to relish the warmth and admire her magical finesse, did she begin trekking her way through the forest. The trees were tall and for all their simplicity, like nothing she’s ever seen before. None of them bore fruit and most were missing the majority of their leaves but she could feel the life thrumming throughout them. Feeling the roots reaching deep into the earth, she began to appreciate their company. Nonetheless, she was grateful when after about forty five minutes of walking she came across a clearing of the woods.

In front of her stood an impressively large house, two stories but very wide, tan, and angular. Setting down her bag, she reached her hands out towards the house and allowed her magic, grey in tone and with a misty and almost static like appearance, to shoot from her hands and hit the house. Her magic wasn't going to damage the house in anyway, it was just to indicate if there was anybody home. In hindsight, she should have just knocked on the door. Instead, her magic picked up on a lone woman inhabiting the home. A woman who was currently watching her from the first story window at the far right pillar of the house. She had the drape pulled back with one hand and the other resting sternly on her hip as she looked down at Hela, staring unimpressed at her display. She appeared to be measuring Hela as she looked her up and down before dropping the drape and walking away. As Hela began to sigh in relief, the woman re-appeared at the glass door of the patio, threw it open and walked over to the ledge to stare down at her.

The woman was tall and had curves that Hela could only wish she would eventually have. Her curly black hair was loose and despite the chill in the air, she seemed at peace with the bitter cold breezes that drifted through her wild curls. Hela farred the weather far less elegantly, she shivered and slowly stuck her hands inside her pockets. To both keep them warm and convey to the woman that she meant no harm. The woman's eyes softened from a narrowed glare into something more curious, more open. After a moment she spoke, her voice smooth and controlled in a way that put Hela at ease.

“Well, are you coming in? You’ll catch your death if you stay out in the cold like that.” Caught by surprise, she could only offer a simple, sullen nod and silently walked up the stairs. Appearing pleased the woman gestured for her to come and made her way back inside. Hela inwardly applauds herself for only sparing a few moments of hesitation before following her inside and carefully closing the door behind herself. Following the woman led her to a kitchen connected with a sunroom that overlooked the backyard. A breakfast nook sat in the center with a small bookcase nestled at far right of the room.

“Alright hun, take a seat. I’m gonna make some tea for us and then we can chat. Do you prefer sugar or honey? I also have some agave nectar, if you’d prefer that” The woman asked as she began browsing her tea collection.

“Honey, please.” Hela responded after a moment of considering what the fuck agave nectar could be. It sounded like something you drank at an Asgardian ceremony. She could almost imagine her grandfather demanding that someone pass him the sacred chalice of agave nectar. But thinking about him pissed her off, so she tried not to.

A few minutes passed in silence before the woman returned and handed her a mug of steaming tea before sitting down across from her. Taking a sip of her tea, she found it was slightly sweet with a citrusy tang.

“So, I have some questions but since i'm sure you do too, why don't you start?” Taking the invitation for some much needed answers Hela began.

“Where am I? This place is too cold to be Florida.” A good place to start, Hela mused.

“This is West Orange, New Jersey. We’re a good distance away from Florida.” The woman stated with concern thinly veiled in her tone.

“West…..Orange, Oh my god” Hela muttered, unbelieving of her luck. She’d asked for Weston's house in Orange County. Was the easy cube only half listening?

“Yes, my name’s Eliza and you’re in my home located in West Orange, New Jersey. Can you tell me your name?” The woman-Eliza was speaking cautiously, almost as if she was afraid Hela would break down and go into shock.

“Hela. My name’s Hela.” She responded, too perturbed by her circumstances to even think about lying.

“Alright Hela, that’s a very pretty name. How old are you?” snapping into focus, Hela looked up from her tea to stare at Eliza. How was she supposed to answer that? Even if Hela wanted to be truthful about her age, she doesn't exactly remember the exact number anymore. Time passes differently in Hel.

“How old do I look?” Was all she could muster up, all the while hoping that she didn't come across as sarcastic or rude.

“Hmm, fifteen or sixteen i’d say” Eliza replied after a considerate glance at her physique that Hela decided to politely ignore.

“I’m sixteen” Hela would rather be seen as an adult but she’d take what she could get.

“Okay,” Eliza nodded her head before giving her an oddly hesitant look, unsure if she should bring up the things she had seen “Now its alright if you don't want to,” she trailed of with uncertainty, “but would you like to talk about your mutation?”

Hela suddenly reached for her mug and took a few sips of the cooling liquid to buy herself a moment of contemplation. She wasn't a dumbass, she knew what mutants were. Well, she vaguely knew what they were. At the very least she’s met a few in Hel and they've described a fair amount of unpleasant things to her. She didn't consider any sort of special ability a person might have as a big deal but apparently people on Midgard did. Her abilities were not a mutation, they were just her abilities and things she has learned to do over a very long span of time. So while yes, maybe saying she was a mutant would be convenient, it wasn't something she was honestly comfortable with doing.

“I’m not a mutant” Was all Hela could think to reply with that wasn't A: a lie or B: revealing too much information to someone she met not even twenty minutes ago.

“It’s alright hun, I’m a mutant too. So is my son, he’s going to a school that teaches him how to control his abilities down in Westchester. He’ll be back in about two weeks for Christmas break.” She smiled at the mention of her son, it was sweet. Nevertheless, Hela will not allow herself to be roped into attending some school for mutants. She’s suppose to be on a beach right now. As it was, Hela didn't even want to go to Florida anymore. The trip was a failure and probably wasn't a good idea to begin with.

“I can control my abilities perfectly.” She stated confidently before looking at the creature timidly sniffed at her feet. It was bald and fat and she had absolutely no idea where it came from. “What is that?” she asked, looking back up at Eliza.

“He’s our cat? His name is Pugsley” Eliza looked at her in disbelief but quickly smoothed her features when she noticed Hela’s genuine confusion.

“So Hela, where are you from?” nonplussed, she continued their conversation.

“Hel.” at this point Hela was pretty much done, it’s not like Eliza was ready to believe she wasn't from Midgard, minus well let her draw her own conclusions. Surprisingly though Eliza just hummed sympathetically.

“Not a good home life, huh?” she continued to precariously pry.

“Not really.” Again, not a lie. She was estranged from her father, uncle, and grandmother. Her mother only bothered her once every few centuries when she wanted something, and her grandfather threw her away like yesterdays trash and convinced everyone she had died.

“Well!” Eliza clapped, startling Hela into attention. “I’m not entirely sure what’s going on and I know we just met but i'm going to assume you don't have any papers, money, or a place to stay” She gave Hela a moment to object but when she offered none, she continued on cheerfully, “So how about this, I have a niece who lives in New York whose is currently looking for a roommate. I can get you set up there and have you registered as an emancipated minor under my name. That way I can provide the both of you with steady funds while you both attend school. Plus i'll be able to sleep better at night knowing that neither of you are alone.” she trailed off sheepishly but nevertheless seemed enthusiastic about her idea.

Truthfully, it sounded like an awful idea. She was suppose to be in Florida, she wanted to go home, and she felt out of her depth. That’s not even mentioning that fact that her father wrecked the city a little over a year ago. Yet she felt strangely disinclined to turn down Eliza’s offer. Maybe it was due to the fact that she had been nothing but kind to her or maybe it was because she was very obviously concerned about her relatives well being. Either way it was true that she had no way home and nowhere to really go. Staying with her niece might even be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been awhile. I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update but thank you to everyone who decided to read this and/or decided to leave any kudos/comments. You guys are the reason I decided to keep working on this little project of mine. Please let me know if there are any errors/things you want addressed/recommendations/questions. I'm always open minded for feedback!


End file.
